1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches and more particularly to latches for latching fence gates.
2. Prior Art
The art of latching gates is, of course, very old, going back to biblical times. As the art developed, however, the latches devised by workers in the art were particularly adaptable to swinging gates and no good latch has been developed which could be utilized with rolling gates. The invented gate latch can not only be used with rolling gates, but is useful to latch swinging gates as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fence gate latch which can be conveniently and economically manufactured to be used with rolling gates.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fence gate latch for either rolling or swinging gates.